


Fearless Facade

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - Fandom
Genre: Clark is shy, Clark's identity is a secret, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Susan Jansen is the bank manager where Clark Kent does his banking. Superman saves the day when she's taken hostage during a bank robbery, and she finds herself drawn to the man who has secretly admired her for a year. Only she doesn't know he's the same man.
Relationships: Clark Kent/OFC, Clark Kent/Original Female Characcter, Kal-El/OFC, Kal-El/Original Female Character, Superman/OFC, Superman/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Susan scanned the bank lobby as she walked through. Several familiar faces were there. Some whose names she knew. Some she didn't. One in particular who always smiled at her when their eyes connected. Clark Kent. She knew him from his work at The Daily Planet, but only spoke to him once when she filled in for a teller. He was polite. Calm. Polar opposite of most clients.

He didn't notice her today. He was busy examining something on his phone while he stood in line, and by the time she finished her task and returned to the lobby, he was leaving. She saw him turn the corner through the large window, but a vice-like grip on her arm brought her back to attention.

Three men. One with her in his grips and a gun against her head. Two others with guns who were yelling and demanding everyone get on the ground. She tried to drop to her knees, but was yanked back to her feet.

"Not you," the man said. "You're the manager?"

She nodded.

"The vault. Now."

"The keys are in my jacket pocket. I'm going to reach for them."

"Smart woman."

"Please don't hurt anyone."

"That will depend on how helpful you are." He shoved the gun against her back. "Move."

One man stayed in the lobby and the other two followed her to the vault. She tried to walk slowly to give the cops time to arrive, but the criminal shoved his gun in her back.

"Move faster."

She disarmed the alarm, using a special code to alert the alarm company and the police - she wouldn't assume they were already on their way - and unlocked the vault. She tried to back away and leave them to the money, but the gunman shoved her inside.

"You're my insurance, sweetheart. Stay right where I can see you."

They shoved the money into bags as fast as they could until a voice behind her made her jump. Then she caught a glimpse of his red and blue suit, and relief flooded her. Both men turned and trained their guns on the intruder as he shoved the third gunman from the lobby forward.

"I believe he belongs to you, and she doesn't."

In one swift motion, Superman grabbed Susan and slammed the door to the vault shut as if it weighed nothing. She stood shaking against his chest.

"That should hold them until the police arrive," he said. "Are you all right?"

"I…" Susan looked up into his eyes. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Are you all right?"

She nodded, but tears filled her eyes.

"You handled them very well," he said. "You were very brave."

"I was terrified."

"And you still took control and kept everyone safe. That was brave."

Sirens wailed, and grew closer by the second.

"Time for me to leave. Police will handle it from here."

"Wait… I don't…" Susan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't leave. You saved everyone here. You saved me."

Superman stepped away, but her knees buckled. He caught her and held her up.

"All right. I'll stay. Let's find a place for you to sit."

Superman tended to a few others while the cops worked their way around the room asking questions. Susan didn't let him out of her sight. She'd never seen the man - the legend - up close. Once, she caught a glimpse of a red and blue streak across the sky from her apartment, but that could barely be called seeing Superman. Now, here he was. Every good thing she'd heard was true. And she could see that every bad thing was complete nonsense.

The police finally began to let people go, and she waited for her turn. Superman had already explained what happened, so they gave her some time to collect herself before they questioned her.

Superman followed the cop toward her. The cop sat, but Superman just folded his arms and smiled at her.

"How are you, Miss Jansen?"

"Fine, thanks to him."

She thrust her chin toward Superman, and he blushed. He actually blushed.

"Can you please walk me through what happened? From the beginning?"

Susan told her story, and the officer nodded as he made notes.

"How did you get to work today, Miss Jansen?"

"The bus."

"Is there someone who can come pick you up? You're still visibly shaken."

"I'll make sure she gets home," Superman said. "If that's ok with you, Miss Jansen."

She nodded. "Thank you."

When Susan was done, the sun was setting. Superman walked her outside. He asked her where she lived, and she gave him the address, but he smiled.

"Can you point to it from here?"

She pointed to a tall apartment building. It was about twenty minutes away by car. Superman nodded, then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You might want to hold on."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he shot up into the sky. Susan screamed and clawed at his back as her arms tightened around him.

"I've got you."

She buried her face against his chest, away from the wind, but she was back on her feet before long.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you what I was going to do."

Superman rubbed a hand up and down her back to sooth her. Voices around her whispered, and pulled her back to reality. She took a step away to test her legs, then she stood tall.

"A warning would have been nice. But thank you. For everything."

He nodded. Susan looked around at the people staring as they passed by.

"I, uh… would you mind walking me up? I feel like I'm still in a daze."

"Of course."

He smiled and followed her into the building. She checked her mailbox, and they got onto the elevator. She glanced at him, and giggled.

"Something funny?"

"Just the image of you patiently standing in an elevator to bring you up seven floors. You could probably already be in my apartment if the window were open."

He smiled. "That's true. Technically the window doesn't have to be open, but that would be breaking and entering."

Susan smiled back. "And you would never do that."

"Not without very good reason."

The elevator doors opened and Susan led him down the hall to her door. She left it open as she entered, but he stood outside with his hands folded in front of him.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I should—"

"I don't want to be alone. I'm still kind of shaken up by everything, and…"

Her voice cracked, and he took a small step toward her.

"I'll stay for a while."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I'm being a burden."

"No, you're not. Absolutely not. What you went though was nerve wracking."

He followed her inside and sat in a chair while she turned on a floor lamp in the living room. Funny, he chose the chair instead of the sofa.

"I'm going to get some wine. Can I get you anything?"

"Water is fine." He smiled.

"Be right back."

In the kitchen, Susan pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge and popped the cork. She resisted the urge to drink straight from the bottle and went to grab glasses. Her hand shook so badly that one glass knocked against another and fell from the cabinet. She gasped. There was a sudden rush of wind and Superman's hand was in front of her. He caught the glass before it hit the counter, and he set it down.

Susan left out the breath she'd gasped in, but couldn't find the breath to inhale again. He was still behind her. So close.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded.

"Your heart is racing, and you're not breathing."

She inhaled. "It's not everyday Superman saves your life _and_ your wine glasses."

He took a small step back. Just a small step, but it left an empty feeling behind her. What was wrong with her?

"I never cared for that title," he said.

She turned around and poked at his chest.

"Then why do you wear the giant S?"

"It doesn't stand for Superman. It means 'hope' where I'm from."

"So, what do I call you, Hope?"

He laughed, and it was the purest sound.

"My name is Kal-El. You can call me Kal, if you want."

"Kal… easy enough."

She filled his glass with water and handed it to him. Then she poured herself half a glass of wine, and he followed her to the living room. Kal sat back down in the chair, but she stood at the large glass door that opened to a small balcony. The people on outside went about their night as if she hadn't been held at gunpoint. As if she hadn't feared for her life. A sob burst from her throat and she covered her eyes.

Kal was by her side in an instant. He touched her shoulder and she turned into his chest, her wine glass clutched between them. As he wrapped his arms around her, the dam broke, and the tears wouldn't stop.

"You're safe now," he said.

"I was so scared."

"I know."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back. Slowly. Soothingly.

"How did you even know it was happening?"

"I was close by," he said.

Susan pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Really?"

He nodded, and Susan wrapped her free arm around his waist. She lay her head on his chest.

"Can you always be close by?"

Kal took the wine glass from her hand and examined it.

"How much of this did you have?"

"None. Maybe a sip. I'm not sure."

"So, you're…" he cleared his throat.

"I'm hoping you'll stay."

"You want a stranger to stay in your home?"

"You're not a stranger. You're Superman."

She smiled, but he shook his head.

"I want you close," she said.

"You don't want to get close to Superman."

"You're right. I want to know Kal-El."

Kal dropped his hands from her and took a step back. Susan's smile turned sad, and she looked down.

"You're not attracted to me, are you?" She turned back toward the window and crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course, you're not. I'm so stupid."

"I never said that." He put her wine glass down.

"You don't have to."

"No, but I have to say _something_."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You're wrong."

He touched her shoulders, and seemed to hesitate a moment before his fingers trailed down her arms. His eyes connected with hers in the reflection in the window.

"I do find you attractive. That's why I think it's a bad idea for me to stay much longer."

"Why?"

She turned to face him, and he sighed.

"Because I can't be completely open with you."

"You've lied to me?"

"No. Not at all. But there's more to me than Kal or Superman. Things I can't share."

"I… I think I understand that."

"You do?"

She nodded. "To do what you do and still manage to have a life…. not as Superman. I can imagine you have your secrets. I'm ok with that."

He shook his head. "I'm not. Especially since you're just feeling close to me because I helped you. It's why I should go. I'm sorry."

He opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside.

"Kal, wait. I really want to know you better. Think about it, and if you want to get to know me, my balcony door will be open tomorrow night. Join me for dinner?"

He took a couple of steps back, then shot straight up into the air. He was gone.

Susan grabbed her wine glass and sat on the sofa.

"Setting yourself for a fall, Susan?" She scoffed at herself, then downed the full contents of the glass. "Of course you are."


	2. Chapter 2

The bank was closed the next day. The employees were offered free therapy sessions to deal with the trauma, if needed. Susan was given the rest of the week off, since she was held by the gunman.

She declined the therapy. As horrible as the experience was, she didn't want to discuss it. She was so exhausted the night of the robbery that she fell asleep on the sofa after Kal left.

Now, she set the table for two. In her head, she knew he wouldn't come. But her heart hoped he would surprise her. She'd never been held so tenderly. She'd seen the softness of his personality, and she wanted to see more.

She sat down at the table and checked her watch. Dinner would be ready in five minutes. Dinner for one at a table for two. At least she would have leftovers.

The flash of red from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Kal's cape settled down the length of his body as he gently landed on the balcony, and Susan stood, but didn't move.

"You came."

He stayed outside the open door.

"Or was it just to tell me you can't stay?"

Kal's chest heaved with a deep breath, and he stepped inside.

"I can stay."

Susan stepped around the table. "But do you want to? I don't want your pity… some sense of duty to the woman you saved."

Kal stood in front of her and a smirk tugged at his lips.

"I want to be here. Dinner smells nice."

"It's almost done. Have a seat?"

She pointed to the table, and Kal adjusted his cape as he sat.

"That cape must be a nuisance."

He smiled. "Not as much as you'd think."

"Is it for show, or is it a technical thing?"

"Technical. It helps me fly."

"Can you fly without it?"

"Yes, but not as high, or as long."

The kitchen timer dinged and she stood. Kal stood with her, and she smiled. A gentleman. Go figure.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded, and sat back down as she walked to the kitchen.

She quickly set two plates of food and brought them back to the table.

"I set water out, but if you'd like wine or-"

"Water is great. Thank you."

She sat back down and they both dug into the food.

"I didn't think you'd come," she said. "When you left last night it seemed kind of final."

"But you made dinner and left the door open."

"I told you I would. I don't break promises. Not if I can help it, anyway. So," she cleared her throat, "what made you come?"

"Despite the impression I may have given you, I am attracted to you. Not just physically. When I got to the robbery, I had to wait until I was sure no one would be hurt by me entering. I saw enough of you handling those men to see you under pressure. You can learn a lot about people when they're under pressure."

"And what did you learn about me?"

"That you're responsible. That you care about the people in your bank. And that you're a quick thinker."

"How could you tell I'm a quick thinker?"

"The vault code. You'd be surprised how many people forget about those emergency codes in a crisis."

"And you find those things attractive?" She grinned at him before taking another bite of food.

"Extremely."

They were both silent as they finished the meal. Susan stood and reached for Karl's plate, but he took it into the kitchen before she had the chance to object.

"You're my guest," she said as he turned on the water.

"I don't mind."

He smiled and began washing his dish as Susan slipped hers into the sink. She grabbed a dish towel to dry and put things away. Once they were done, Kal leaned back against the counter and folded his arms over his chest. Susan mirrored his stance.

"So…" she said.

"So…"

"I haven't felt this awkward since high school."

Kal laughed. "Me, either."

"You went to high school?"

"Sure. I had a pretty normal life until I found out where I'm really from. Except I could lift the school bus."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "Actually, I—" His head snapped up as he stood straight. "I have to go."

He ran to the balcony and turned his head.

"I'm sorry."

Then he shot straight out across the sky, and disappeared around a skyscraper in the distance.

"Sure," Susan said to the empty balcony.

—-

Trash television. How did anyone watch the garbage that was daytime television?

Susan flipped through the channels three times before settling on an old Cary Grant film she had seen so many times she could quote it almost word for word. Two more days, then she would be back at work.

She was just drifting off when a knock startled her awake. She was on her way to answer the door when the knock sounded again from behind. She whipped around. Superman stood on her balcony, head slightly bowed and a sheepish grin on his face.

Susan opened the balcony door, but stayed silent.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"May I come in?"

"Will you tell me why you flew out of here the other night? Literally."

He nodded, so she stepped aside. He sat in the chair again, as he had the first night there. He waited for her to sit before he started talking.

"Someone was calling for help. When I heard it, I had to go."

"You couldn't have explained that before you left?"

"I didn't know how much time I had."

She nodded. "Were you able to help?"

Kal smiled. "I was."

"Good. I'm glad. And I'm glad you came back to explain. Thank you."

Susan walked over to the balcony and held the door open. Kal followed, but didn't leave.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"I just assumed you'd be leaving now that you explained. I mean, it did take you three days to even come back to do that. Didn't think you'd want to stick around longer than you have to."

"Susan—"

"It's ok."

"No, you don't—"

"I understand."

Kal sighed and grabbed her wrist. He tugged her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Susan reached for his face, but hesitated and just lightly brushed the tips of her fingers over his jaw. Then he pulled back.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. I thought you would be better off if I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because the way I left… that will happen again. I can't ignore cries for help. I couldn't stand the look on your face when I left. I thought you would be happier if I just stayed away."

"Then why are you here now?"

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I had a selfish moment."

"Here's a thought: you let me decide if I can deal with you flying off to save the world."

Kal smiled. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Now that I know why you left, and I understand… I do… maybe we can work through that."

Kal shook his head. "Do you really want this? A man you can't fully know?"

She traced along the S on his chest. "I'd like to try."

"So would I."


	3. Chapter 3

"Good afternoon, Miss Jansen."

"Hi, Mr. Kent. How are you?"

"I'm fine." His eyes followed a passing car as they walked toward the corner outside the bank. "I was hoping to talk to you. I covered the robbery for The Planet, and I wanted to make sure you were really all right." He tugged the strap of his messenger bag further up his shoulder.

"That's very sweet. I'm doing ok now. I had a rough few days, but… I'm getting through it."

"Have you talked to anyone?"

"Officially? No. But I've had someone coming around a lot who's helping me out."

"Someone from work, or—"

"A friend."

Clark shook his head. "Sorry. I don't mean to be nosy."

"Hazards of being an investigative reporter?"

He smiled. "Probably."

"You know, I saw you leave that day. If you'd stayed just a minute longer you would have gotten that story first-hand."

"Don't think I didn't hear about that from my editor."

"Seriously? He would have wanted you in—"

A wave of water crashed down on them as an eighteen wheeler flew through a massive puddle. Susan sputtered, and Clark removed his glasses.

"I can't believe this," she said. "My lunch break, my first day back at work. I'll never get home in time by bus."

"My apartment is right around the corner."

Susan wrung the water from the hem of her skirt.

"Are you bragging? Because now isn't the time."

"No, no… I meant you're welcome to come with me to my apartment. You can clean up a bit, and I'll call a cab for you. That should make getting home and back on time a little easier."

"If it were anyone else I would decline, but… thank you."

"No problem." He cocked his head toward the corner. "This way."

They walked the couple of blocks to Clark's apartment. Nice neighborhood, but not high end. He showed her to the bathroom, and brought her some clean towels and a change of clothes.

"I have a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt you can put on. You're welcome to use the shower."

Susan opened her mouth, then shut it and shook her head.

"Only if you're comfortable," Clark said. "I'll call the cab."

He smiled and shut the door as he left the bathroom. Susan stared into the mirror. The muddy water dried along the edges of her hair and down her neck. She tried to run a hand through her hair, but it was a sopping mess. She gave the shower a sideways glance. There was a curtain, not glass. With a sigh, she locked the door, turned on the water and stripped out of her clothes.

—

The sweatpants were too long, and too big. She cinched the drawstring tight, and opened the door a bit to let some steam out as she rolled up the pant legs.

"Miss Jansen?"

Susan smiled and opened the door. "I'm wearing your clothes. I think you can call me Susan."

He smiled and lowered his eyes. "The cab should be here in about ten minutes."

"Thank you. For everything. I was hesitant about the shower, but… I'm so glad I did it. I feel so much better."

"Good. And my clothes look good on you."

Her eyes flicked up to his.

"I just mean, you know, good enough to get home without people staring at you." He cleared his throat. "Can I get you some water or something else to drink? Wine?"

"You have wine?"

"Yes, I do." He stepped into the kitchen and came back a moment later with a bottle and two glasses. "A friend of mine drinks this, and I decided to buy a bottle to try it myself."

"That's Chateau Ste. Michelle."

He nodded.

"That's my favorite Chardonnay," she said.

"Is it?" He smiled.

"Yes. Oh, I would love a glass, but I'm going back to the bank and…"

"One glass?"

"You tempt me, Mr. Kent."

"Please, you're wearing my clothes." He lowered his eyes a bit and smiled as he repeated her sentiment. "Call me Clark."

"Maybe a rain check on the wine, Clark."

"I'd like that. How about tonight?"

"I… I'm sorry. I can't. My friend is probably coming over. I can't not be there."

"All right. Friday."

"Friday?"

"Friday night. Eight o'clock."

Susan worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She'd seen Kal every night since they'd talked about him flying off. She liked Clark. He was sweet, and attractive, but she had Kal.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I may have misled you a little. That friend of mine… he's sort of…"

Clark nodded. "He. I understand. We could always have a drink as friends."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

The phone rang. Clark sighed and answered it.

"The cab is here," he said as he hung up.

"Cab. Right. Thank you again for everything. You're a lifesaver."

Clark chuckled. "You're welcome."

Susan collected her things and Clark walked her to the door.

"Friday at eight, right?"

Clark smiled bright. "Friday at eight. You know where I live. I'll have the Chardonnay chilled and waiting."

—-

"Susan?"

"In the kitchen."

Kal leaned against the frame of the entryway. "Dinner smells wonderful."

"You say that every night."

"It's true every night.

"I think you're just being polite."

"I can be polite and honest at the same time, you know."

Susan dried her hands and went to Kal. He circled his arms around her waist.

"You're early tonight."

"I couldn't wait to see you."

"Really?" Susan smiled.

"Can you leave dinner alone for a while?"

She glanced at the clock on the microwave.

"Should be ok for about fifteen minutes or so. Why?"

With one arm still wrapped around her waist, Kal took her hand in his and swayed back and forth. She settled her other arm around his shoulder, and he turned them out onto the balcony.

"What are you up to?"

"I just wanted to do something special tonight."

"Like what?"

"Like this."

They gently rose from the floor, and Susan gripped him tighter.

"I've got you," he whispered in her ear, and wrapped both arms around her waist.

He slowly turned them as he went straight up, high above her building, and into the orange dusk sky.

"Ever dance among the stars?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Now you can."

He smiled at her, then pressed his lips softly to hers.

"What a guy."

Kal laughed. "What a girl."

"It's gorgeous up here."

"Best view around."

Susan found him staring at her with a grin, and she blushed. She lay her head against his chest, and he spun them in slow circles for a while before setting them back down on her balcony.

"I never told you this, but… I'm afraid of heights."

Kal's jaw fell open. "Susan, why didn't you—"

She pressed two fingers to his lips.

"When I'm in your arms, that fear is gone. You make me feel so safe."

The food timer in the kitchen dinged, and she smiled.

"Dinner's ready."

"Part of me is glad."

"The other part?"

"Would rather take you back up."

Susan kissed his jaw, and ran a hand down his chest. "Maybe after dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Kal slid his hand down Susan's arm and kissed the top of her head. He loved holding her. He wasn't sure how exactly they'd gotten in their current position on the sofa - him lying on his back, her lying on top of him and his cape pulled around to drape over her like a blanket - but with her head on his chest, and her steady, even breaths, he could lie there forever.

Every night with her was better as they got to know each other. As she got to know Kal.

He wanted her to know him as Clark so badly. Sure, he was Kal. He was born Kal. But his entire existence had been lived as Clark Kent. He wanted to truly be himself with her, but it was a delicate situation.

She proved to be discreet when she was with him as Clark. She didn't even hint at the fact that she was practically dating Superman. A lot of people would.

He smiled remembering that she told him her friend was actually more than a friend. She cared for him… as Kal, anyway. But she trusted him as Clark, as well.

He wanted to tell her, but he knew he had to give it more time. He just hoped she understood.

Susan began to stir, so Kal rubbed his hand up and down her back until she lifted her head and smiled.

"Did I fall asleep while we were talking?"

"You did."

"I'm so sorry," she groaned.

"It's ok.

She buried her face in his chest and sighed.

"Why is it so easy to be with you?"

"I've asked myself the same thing about you."

"Maybe you just think of me as the cute little Earthing."

Kal chuckled. "Did you forget that I was raised here?"

"So, you don't think I'm cute?"

"No, I don't."

She lifted her head, hurt evident on her face.

"I think you're gorgeous, Susan. I always have."

"Always have? We only met a week ago."

"Did we?"

Susan scrambled to sit up, and Kal did the same.

"Are you telling me I know you?"

With a shy smile, Kal nodded. Susan's eyes darted over his face.

"Who? How? Why don't I recognize you?"

He shrugged. "I think it's a lot of little things. Who I was raised to be, and who I was born to be… we're the same, but we're different in a way. I think people pick up on those differences and focus on them."

"So, are you pretending when you're Kal?"

"Not at all. This is me."

"And who are you?"

He took her hands in his. "As much as I want to tell you, I can't yet. I have to protect Superman. And I have to protect my daily life on this planet. The world can't know who Superman is."

"You think I'd tell?"

"No."

"Then why—"

"There are things I have to be sure of. They're my own worries."

"You have worries?"

"Tons. I have the concerns of two people… two races. And I'm the last of my people of birth. There will never be another fully Krptonian being."

Susan squeezed his hand, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Kal buried his face in her neck, and she slipped her fingers into his hair.

"It's the funniest thing with you," she said. "I want so much more, but I'm also the most content I've been in a long time just sitting here like this."

He kissed her neck. "What more do you want?"

"All of you."

Kal sighed and kissed her shoulder. "I can't give you all of me. Not yet."

"When?"

"I don't know."

Susan sighed and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"You wanna know what's insane?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm ok with that answer. What kind of alien spell are you holding over me?"

He chuckled. "Probably similar to whatever Earth girl spell you've cast on me." He stared at her empty glass on the coffee table. "Do you want any more wine?"

"No. Although… that reminds me. I told someone I'd have drinks with him tomorrow night."

"Him?"

"Yeah. He's sort of a friend, I guess. He's a client at the bank, and he helped me out earlier this week."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"No. I mean, I told him I was kind of seeing someone, but not that it was you."

"You're seeing someone, huh?"

"Well, what would you call this?" She trailed her finger down his jaw and tapped his chin.

"Peace."

"I give you peace?" She smiled.

"Mmhmm," he hummed with a nod. "But you should definitely go have fun."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're not upset?"

"You have a life. You can live it."

She pressed her lips to his and sighed.

"I really wish I could know all of you."

"Maybe one day."

"Well," she ran her fingers over the S on his chest, "I guess there's hope."

—

Clark smiled as he opened the door.

"Come in."

"I hope I'm not too early. Traffic wasn't as bad as I was expecting."

"No, you're fine." He motioned to the sofa. "Have a seat. I'll get the wine."

He returned a moment later and handed her a glass before he filled it halfway, then filled his own.

"To new friendships."

He raised his glass, and Susan lightly clinked hers against it, and they both took a sip.

"This is really good," he said.

She hummed and leaned back into the sofa. "It's my favorite. Your friend has good taste."

"She does."

"You have to get me her wine list so I can maybe try some new ones."

"I'll see what I can do," he chuckled. "So, how've you been?"

"Good."

"Just-making-it good, or feeling-normal-again good?"

"Oh. You meant after the, uh…"

"Yeah. What you went through was—"

"Scary."

"Right."

"I'm ok. Don't like to think about it too much. Honestly, I haven't had much opportunity to. Those first couple of days back at work took some time not to flinch at every new person, but I was so busy that once I was in the flow of the day, I was fine. And I've had company when I'm home, so I'm occupied."

"That's good." He swirled the wine in his glass. "When I first heard about the robbery, I immediately thought of you."

"You did?"

"You're always friendly in the lobby. You kind of stand out. I was worried something happened to you."

"Well, I'm ok. Superman actually saved me."

Clark smiled. "I heard."

"I don't even want to think what would have happened if he hadn't been there. Odds are that he literally saved my life." She stared into her wine glass, then shook her head. "What about you? Any big stories you're working on?"

"Only if you consider the local council election a big story."

"Come on. What's your dream assignment?"

"I don't know. Something where I can take a lot of photographs."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I started at the Daily Planet I didn't have a journalism background, so I've taken some courses. Photojournalism was my favorite."

"Well, look at that. I learned something about you that I didn't expect," she said with a smile.

Clark blushed. "In fact…" He set his glass on the coffee table and disappeared into another room. He returned a moment later with a camera. "Here."

He sat closer to her on the sofa and pulled up the photos he'd taken over the past two weeks.

"These were at the opening of the new art gallery."

He flipped through the photos on the camera's screen.

"Clark, these are amazing. The way you captured the people examining the art. The expressions on their faces."

"Thanks."

"You're good at this."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

He stood and held his camera up, adjusting the settings.

"Let me take your picture."

"What?"

"Just a few candid shots. It'll be good practice for me."

"Doesn't look like you need practice."

He held her gaze over the top of his camera.

"Please?"

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Just… sip your wine and think about that guy you're seeing."

She smiled.

"What's his name?"

"It's Kal."

"As in 'Ripken?'"

She chuckled. "Not Ripken, but yes, same name."

"Now that would have been an interesting story."

"Sorry."

She sipped her wine and heard the shutter on his camera.

"Don't think about the camera," he said. "What do you do for fun?"

"I haven't really left the house much since…"

_Shutter_

"What about before?"

She shrugged. "Concerts. Movies."

"Last concert?"

She raised the glass to her lips and mumbled, "Styx," before taking a sip.

_Shutter_

"Styx?"

"Don't judge me."

"No, I'm not. Just not what I was expecting."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

_Shutter_

"That's the keeper," Clark whispered. "Take a look."

He sat next to her and showed her the photo. Her head was slightly bowed, her finger trailed along the rim of her glass, and her lips held a slight grin as her eyes focused on the camera lens.

"Wow. That's a great shot."

"The museum is doing an open photo exhibit. I was thinking of submitting some of my own. Would you…. would you be my subject?"

"You want me to model for you?"

"It's not really modeling. Just more of what we've done here."

"Clark, I don't know."

"The deadline is in two weeks. I won't submit anything without your permission. Take a couple of days and think about it. If nothing else, we'll get to hang out."

"You are an interesting guy."

"You're the first person to think so. Most people find me boring."

"You're not boring. Or, maybe you are and I'm boring, too."

They both laughed.

"Think about it?"

"I'll think about it."

"Good." He refilled her wine glass. "So, Styx, huh?"

He grinned, and she just shook her head and laughed.


End file.
